


Просто ловкость рук

by space_slasher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sterek family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Дерек любит детей. И дети любят Дерека. Правда. Тайсон просто еще не врубился в это.





	Просто ловкость рук

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Knack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861132) by [LillianDeLooney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney). 



В большинстве случаев Дерек любит свою профессию. Работа хирурга в Бейкон Хиллс никогда не становилась скучной или однообразной. Каждый день особенный, и он никогда не знает, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться в тот или иной момент. И сегодня ничего не предвещало изменений. Тем не менее, _такого_ он предвидеть не мог точно.

Около десяти минут назад Эрика — одна из коллег Дерека — зашла в больницу. Это был ее первый день после декрета, и девушка очень соскучилась по рабочим будням, так что ей не терпелось приступить к работе. По правде говоря, она так хотела этого, что буквально пританцовывала, заходя в кабинет. Эрика остановилась на немного, тепло поприветствовала Дерека и затем незаметно украла его пациента, которому была назначена операция через полчаса.

К тому моменту, когда Дерек понял, что произошло, было уже поздно. Конечно, он мог бы быть зол на нее, но они, как близкие друзья, оба понимали, что этого не произойдет. Так что сейчас у него неожиданно не было никакой работы, но тянущие желание заняться хоть чем-нибудь все же оставалось.

И именно по этой причине, когда муж Эрики Бойд зашел в больницу с их ребенком двадцать минут спустя, выглядя измотанным и на грани срыва, Дерек решил вмешаться.

— Хэй, нужна помощь? — спросил он Бойда, улыбаясь малышу в его руках.

Мужчина с облегчением вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу:

— О, слава Богу. Чувак, меня только что вызвали, а Эрика уже в операционной. Мне надо идти, но детский сад еще не открыт, и я бы не стал просить, если бы был другой вариант, но не мог бы…

Не дожидаясь пока Бойд договорит, Дерек протягивает руки малышу Тайсону.

— Ты уверен? — Дерек кивает, начиная нежно раскачивать ребенка в руках.

— Полностью. И в любом случае у меня нет дел. Я просто проведу немного времени с ним пока ты не закончишь или сам отведу его в детский сад, когда он откроется. — Кроме того, Дерек всегда любил детей и хотел завести большую семью, так что ему не составит сложности провести полдня с этим прекрасным малышом. Бойд поблагодарил его и ушёл, выбирая лестницу, вместо того чтобы ждать лифт.

— Ну, похоже мы остались вдвоем, приятель. — обращаясь к ребенку сказал Дерек.

Тайсон неожиданно начинает плакать.

///

Ребенок не перестает плакать.

Дерек пробует всё. Проверяет голоден ли Тайсон, хочет ли он спать или нужно ли сменить ему подгузник, но ничего не работает. Он не может придумать, что еще надо сделать, поэтому решает отвести его в детский сад, который удобно расположен на первом этаже больницы.

Однако, когда он добирается до места, персонал недвусмысленно отказывает ему, пока он сам не успокоит Тайсона, ведь так он может разбудить других детей.

Дерек обиженно ворчит о том, что это их работа, и уходит, стараясь придумать план Б. Он все еще качает ребенка на руках, но это не помогает остановить его плач хоть на минуту. Люди начинают пялиться, и один даже говорит несколько грубых слов в их адрес. Ему срочно надо выбираться отсюда.

Отчаяние приводит его в педиатрическое отделение. К сожалению, идти сюда означает идти к Стайлзу, который обязательно посмеется и будет вечно припоминать эту ситуацию ему, Дерек уверен. Но если это значит, что Тайсон наконец перестанет плакать, он сможет справиться с этим. Кроме того, он справляется со Стайлзом. Большую часть времени. Он будет в порядке.

… Хорошо, вы знаете, сначала он попробует покормить его еще раз.

Дерек проводит второй раунд проверки: голод, сон, подгузник. Результат отрицательный. Тайсон _все еще_ плачет чертовски громко. Он начинает беспокоиться о голосовых связках и легких малыша, серьезно. Это просто смешно.

Люди продолжают косо посматривают на него, и он кладет руку на голову мальчика, чтобы защитить от злых взглядов. Тайсон икает, и Дерек почти позволяет себе надежду на то, что он прекратит плакать и кричать, но затем малыш пинает его ногу в знак протеста и начинает вопить громче.

В этот момент его мозг начинает придумывать сценарии все страшнее и страшнее.

Потому, что если у него что-то болело весь день и Дерек — чертов доктор — даже не заметил? Или что если Бойд узнает, что он позволил его сыну плакать весь день? Что если Эрика узнает? Она же _убьёт его_. _Насмерть!_

Вот и все. Он идет к Стайлзу.

///

— Ты здоров, приятель. — после быстро осмотра оглашает Стайлз.

— Должно что-то быть не так. — настаивает Дерек, даже если Стайлз и педиатр и скорее всего знает это дерьмо лучше, чем он. Но Тайсон все еще плачет, так что к черту логику.

Стайлз вздыхает и протягивает руки к ребёнку:

— Хорошо, дай мне его на секунду.

Дерек передает мальчика. Парень обнимает его, сажая на руки, и …

Тайсон перестает плакать.

Так просто. Не икает, не шмыгает. Ни-че-го. Просто тишина. И в следующее мгновение Стайлз начинает ворковать с малышом. Дерек не знает, начать ли ему умиляться или плакать от несправедливости ситуации.

Он пристально смотрит на парня:

— Что ты сделал?

— Ничего. — Стайлз фыркает. — Малыши любят меня. Это аура или что-то типа того. Возможно, ты просто не нравишься детям.

Дерек нахмурился:

— Это нелепо.

— Они могут определять, когда человек напряжен или напуган. — Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Конечно дети любят меня, — он смеется. — _Он_ любит меня.

— Ты уверен насчет этого?

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Просто брови и всё прочие могут быть несколько пугающими, если человек видит тебя впервые.

— Но он _знает_ меня.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и отдаёт ребенка обратно Дереку:

— Хорошо.

Легкое сопение. Икота. Затем режущий слух вопль, когда Тайсон опять начинает кричать во все горло.

Стайлз фыркает, и Дерек понимает, как тяжело ему сдерживать смех:

— Как я уже и сказал, может работа няни не для тебя. — дразнит он и уходит, чтобы наконец заняться своими обязанностями.

Дерек хмурится, но продолжает укачивать все еще плачущего ребенка.

— Все хорошо, плохой дядя ушел.

Он смотрит на грустное, заплаканное лицо Тайсона и поднимает его на уровень глаз:

— Я хороший нянь, ты ведь это знаешь? — ворчит Дерек и смотрит очень серьезно. — Я тебе нравлюсь, — он кивает, успокаивая себя, — да, точно, я тебе нравлюсь.

///

Чудесным образом Дерек смог заснуть в комнате для персонала. Он не совсем уверен, как это получилось, но зачем вообще нужны вопросы, когда все идет хорошо?

Проснувшись несколько минут спустя, он проверяет Тайсона, лежащего у него в руках. И как только Дерек решает снова прикрыть глаза, в комнату восходит Бойд.

— Что случилось с детским садом? — он поднимает брови.

— Ничего. Все в порядке.

— Он плакал весь день?

— Теперь все нормально, он спит. Просто уходи. — Дерек машет в сторону двери. — Иди.

Все еще с поднятыми в замешательстве бровями Бойд молча разворачивается. Дерек нетерпеливо смотрит на него, пока дверь не закрывается, а затем снова прикрывает глаза и засыпает с очаровательным, маленьким, спящим мальчиком на его груди.

///

Немного позже они оба проснулись полными сил. Дерек слушал радостные детские звуки, которые Тайсон издавал, стоило только ему поймать в ручки одну из мягких игрушек, когда вошел Стайлз.

Он хитро улыбнулся:

— Я вам помешал?

Дерек закатил глаза и сфокусировался на ребенке. Но затем он отчетливо слышит звук камеры, и опять переводит взгляд на Стайлза, сделавшего фотографию играющего его и Тайсона на телефон. На удивленное лицо Дерека он только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Не смог устоять. В смысле, что Эрике это понравится, так…

Парень пытается не ухмыляется:

— Конечно.

Стайлз кусает губы и смотрит на них с нежной улыбкой. И Дерек праздно задается вопросом, чувствует ли он то же самое, когда всякий раз видит его с ребенком на руках или просто с детьми в целом. Стайлз все еще пристально смотрит на них, и он немного краснеет.

— Ты всегда говорил, что хочешь много детей.

Дерек невольно улыбается:

— Все еще хочу.

Он ловит взгляд парня и держит контакт несколько мгновений, чувствуя себя счастливо и странно заряженным чем-то, чему он не может дать название. Стайлз разрывает зрительный контакт, поворачивается к компьютеру, стоящему на столе в углу комнаты, и Дерек позволяет своим мыслям свободно плавать в его голове в течение нескольких минут.

— Дерек? — голос Стайлза прорывается через поток размышлений.

— Хмм?

— Что-то случилось. — серьезным тоном говорит он.

Дерек хмурится и быстро проверяет ребенка.

— Что-то… ужасное, — продолжает Стайлз.

Затем он чувствует это. _О боже, какой запах._

— Ага, это так. — Дерек поднимает Тайсона и делает несколько шагов, чтобы добраться до дивана, где он мягко кладет его. — Возьми сумку с подгузниками, хорошо?

Стайлз быстро появляется позади, пока Дерек расстёгивает клетчатые мини-штанишки и снимает подгузник, стараясь не морщиться от неприятного запаха.

— О, это плохо, — он протягивает руку. — Стайлз, влажную салфетку. — Он смотрит на крошечного ребенка, вытирает его и снова протягивает руку. — Еще салфетки.

Стайлз дает Дереку специальный крем, когда он заканчивает с салфетками. Надев чистый подгузник, он смотрит на свою работу:

— Знаешь что, дай мне еще один подгузник, лучше перестраховаться.

Стайлз издает приглушенный звук, и, когда Дерек оборачивается, он понимает, что парень изо всех сил пытается сдержать смех.

— Что, больше нет дополнительных подгузников?

Парень фыркает, качая головой:

— Никаких дополнительный подгузников, большой парень. — он смотрит на малыша. — Ты проделал хорошую работу.

— Ну, думаю, у меня просто есть талант и ловкость рук для этого. И дети любят меня. — начинает Дерек, осторожно беря Тайсона на руки. — Да, ты любишь. — мальчик бормочет что-то, но Дерек принимает это за согласие.

///

В конце рабочей смены, откинувшись на спинку кресла в комнате отдыха, сидит Дерек. Тайсон вернулся к своим любящим родителям Эрике и Бойду, так что сейчас он свободен.

Стайлз стоит возле холодильника, выглядя немного нервным, и Дерек протягивает руку:

— Иди уже сюда.

Быстро преодолев расстояние, парень садится к нему на колени и кладет голову на грудь. Дерек может чувствовать, как тело его мужа расслабляется, когда он начинает нежно поглаживать его спину, то разминая шею и плечи, то проходясь кончиками пальцев, немного царапая, по позвонкам через ткань тонкой футболки

— Что происходит?

— Ничего, — невнятно отвечает Стайлз.

Дерек сжимает бок парня, давая понять, что он не купится на это ни на секунду. Стайлз вздыхает и садится. Он тепло смотрит в глаза напротив и наклоняется, чтобы их лбы соприкасались.

— Значит… дети.

— Хмм

— Ты хочешь одного?

Всё просто… останавливается. На мгновение.

— Стайлз? — он старается не показывает надежду, но он довольно-таки уверен, что терпит неудачу.

— Потому что я хочу. — продолжает парень.

Дерек чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в большую дурацкую улыбку. И он не делает ничего, чтобы это предотвратить.

— И да, я знаю, я сказал, что хочу подождать, но, видя сегодня тебя с Тайсоном, я просто… просто… — Стайлз расправляет плечи и упрямо смотрит в глаза мужу. — Я готов. Я хочу дать тебе семью. Я хочу…

Но ему не дают договорить. Дерек сокращает расстояние между ними и втягивает его в страстный поцелуй, помещая в этот жест всё, что он не может сказать.

— Да.

Стайлз робко улыбается в ответ:

— Да?

Дерек кивает, восторг прошибает всё его тело, приятные и счастливые мысли об их будущем появляются в его голове, и щеки начинают болеть, из-за того, что он улыбается слишком сильно.

— Хорошо, — смеется Стайлз, почти хихикая, и целует его еще раз. Затем он немного отодвигается и, шевеля бровями, соблазнительно спрашивает. — Не хочешь посмотреть на одну свободную одиночную палату неподалеку?

— Показывай дорогу. — легко ухмыляется Дерек, вставая с кресла и подхватывая Стайлза на руки.


End file.
